The present invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a welder having an integrated regulator.
Welder power sources have become increasingly portable in recent years. This portability is largely the result of lighter unit weight and improved electrical components. One advancement in the area of electrical components has been the incorporation of inverter-type power sources. The application of an inverter power source has reduced the size and weight of welders and created usable space within the confines of the housing, while maintaining the ability to generate the outputs required for welding. Similarly, advances in battery technology allow the incorporation of an energy storage device in a welder to allow easy transport.
Improvements in wire feeder technology have also improved the ease of use and portability of a welder. Gas metal arc welding (GMAW) is becoming more widely accepted, and provides cleaner welds by less experienced welders. As a result, due to the ease of use and versatility of application, many users prefer gas metal arc welding over conventional stick welding.
Space in any work environment is always at a premium. Whether the welder is used in the hobbyist's garage or the machine shop of an industrial plant, the size of the unit is always a design consideration. The space used by a welder is not limited to the dimensions of the power source itself but includes the ancillaries related to welding processes such as cables, consumables, gas cylinders, and regulators. The space required for the storage and maintenance of these items is another consideration associated with many welders.
Shielding gas cylinders provide an inert gas to the welding process. This inert gas encapsulates the welding process in order to protect the integrity of the weld from contaminants and also enhances arc performance during a welding process. The shielding gas is generally provided in very large and very heavy cylinders. The flow from these cylinders to the welder is generally controlled by a regulator. The regulator generally has a valve used to control the flow of gas from the cylinder and a gauge used to determine the amount of gas left in the cylinder. The regulator is attached to the cylinder which is usually located behind the welder. Such a location leaves the regulator susceptible to the accumulation of dirt and debris associated with the welding process as well as placing access to the valve and gauge away from the control panel when located on or near the bottle.
The size and weight of the gas cylinders significantly detracts from the portability of the welder. Additionally, moving the welder with the gas cylinder and regulator removably attached thereto presents an opportunity for inadvertent damage to the regulator. The position of the regulator, at the top of the gas cylinder, and the awkward shape of the combination, is detrimental to portability and can be a reason for advanced wear or damage of the regulator.
It would therefore be desirable to design a welding-type system and method that includes internal regulation in the housing of the welder power source.